Shira
Shira is the anti-heroine of Ice Age: Continental Drift. She is a former pirate saber-toothed cat who becomes Diego's wife in Ice Age: Continental Drift. She is voiced by Jennifer Lopez. Appearances Ice Age: Continental Drift She makes her first appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift, when the pirates found the Herd on their "ship", Shira caught Diego's eye. After being left dead from her crew Manny, Diego, Sid, and Granny saved her from drowning. After being accidentaly pushed by Diego (due to Sid breaking their ice boat) begins to complain of not be able to make it back home on their boat but Shira reminds Diego that it was his fault that their ship was destoyed and both began to call each other names. Both stop after Manny yells land. After finding land Shira escapes from the Herd but Diego managed to pinned her. Shira is seen locked up in a giant tree. Later that night Shira is approached by Diego whom brought water for her at first she refused it but changes her mind after Diego tells her to die of thirst. Shira questions Diego about being soft for a saber, than sees why he wasn't in a pack but Diego responds that he choose to leave his pack and Shira tells him that she too left her pack as well. Diego tells her that she simply traded one pack for another, and that his herd always has each other's backs, pointing out that Gutt hadn't made any thoughts of planning a search party for her in the first place. After escaping from her prison Shira returns to her crew and tries to inform Gutt of the Herd, Shira finally realises that Diego is right about Gutt not having any loyalty for her. After pinning Diego, he convinced her to be with him and join the Herd. Shira notices Gutt is right behind them; she push some ice to make sure Gutt dosen't make it to the Herd's new ship, Shira is left behind and stares at Diego, showing she is in love with him. As the Herd is sailing home, Diego can not stop thinking about Shira and her safety and realising he too has fallen in love with her. Shira is seen fighting against her former crew and trying to save Ellie. When Gutt and his pirate crew are defeated; Shira asked Diego if she's still in his scurvy crew; Diego welcomes her and both Sabers stared at each other romantically and now are lovers Ice Age: The Hidden Treasure Shira's makes a small appearance nearly the end of the issue, as she is seen with the other members of the Herd shouting "surprise" to the opossom brothers and celebrating their birthday. Shira is seen next to Diego meaning that she and Diego are a couple. Future Shira marries Diego and might or might not have cubs with him. She will be the new leader of the pirates since Gutt has been mistreating Flynn. Personality At first, Shira appeared to be cold and gruff and she showed loyalty to those who helped her. Shira also shows a little immature behavior towards Diego calling him names but she also shows to be clever, smart, and not to be swayed by lies. After being caught by Diego for trying to escape and putting her in "jail" Shira's face shows a little sadness and loneliness but changes quickly to her aggressive and being sarcastically towards Diego. Later on she shows that she is very kind, brave and caring especially towards Diego. She left her whole pack mentality and decided to leave and she felt like she didn't felt like she belonged there. She got into Gutt's group and Gutt embraced her as First Mate. Trivia *There will be a fifth Ice Age film but it is unknown if Diego and Shira would have children or if they will just like each other as friends. *If Shira is anything like the female Tigers of today; she will be pregnant for five and half months and may have one to six cubs. *Shira's fur color is a combination both of a White tiger and a Snow leapord.. *Shira appeared in the Ice Age comic book: The Hidden Treasure by Kaboom! Comics. *Shira is Diego's weakness because he has romantic feelings for her. *Shira is name of a Hebrew song. *Coincidentally, both Denis Leary and Jennifer Lopez have previously voiced characters from two separate but very similar animated movies released in 1998. Leary voiced Francis the Ladybug from Pixar's A Bug's Life while Lopez voiced Azteca from Dreamworks' Antz. *all by Berk aram! * Similar Heroine *Meg *Trish *Leah Estrogen *Jewel *Lucy Wilde *Gwen Stacy *Sally Acorn *Rouge the Bat *Gia Gallery Shira one.jpg Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-4139.jpg|Shira left by Gutt to drown. Diego arguing with Shira.jpg|Diego arguing with Shira Diego poo I made ya a coral necklace he keeps losin them.jpg|Sid gives Diego a coral neckace to his embarrassment and Shira's amusement. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-5295.jpg|Diego explaining to Shira that she traded a pack for another while he joined the herd, pointing out Gutt hadn't made any thoughts of planning any search parties for her. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-5489.jpg|Gutt berates Shira when she reveals she did not kill the herd. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps com-5541.jpg|Gutt humiliates Shira by demoting her as first mate and giving the position to Squint. Shira pounces on Diego.jpg Shira convinced.jpg|Shira convinced by Diego to abandon Gutt Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-6288.jpg|Shira threatened by Gutt for her betrayal. Shira.jpg Weak and injured Shira struggling to her feet.jpg|A weakened Shira staggering to her feet Shira tries untying Ellie.jpg|Shira tries untying Ellie. Manny Diego and Shira facing Captain Gutt.jpg Shira diego romantic.jpg|"Still want me on your scurvy crew?" Diego welcomes Shira into the Herd.jpg Ice Age Heroes, Dino-Birds and Geotopians.png|Shira and her friends saved the world. Diego, Shira, Crash and Eddie.jpg Shira_and_baby_start.jpeg|Shira playing with a baby start. Category:Anti Hero Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Pirates Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Defectors Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Former Slaves Category:Victims Category:Predators Category:Hunters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Nurturer Category:Wise Heroes Category:Ferals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes